


Undone

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt #179:  Objectified</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #179: Objectified

  
Mindlessly he thumbs his ring finger, rotating the missing band of gold.

 _Round and round it goes…_

He remembers promises he intended to keep, vows he meant to honour, a love he assumed would last forever.

 _Where it stops…_

Like paper-men cutouts they all fly away.

There’s nothing but skin beneath the pad of this thumb. He falters and trips over his conscience. Snap back to reality. Furrowing his brow he takes a deep breath and looks up, sees Chris staring down from the second floor perch, expressionless but focused.

 _Nobody knows._

What is a man without a past?

Nobody.

  



End file.
